Sleepover Bash 2point0
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "His fake laugh sounds normal. Not like someone faking at all. His real laugh is like steel bending." "Note to self; never make Batman laugh." (oneshot) (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)


"Party's here!" Kole shouted.

"You're going to keep saying that, aren't you?" Speedy side-eyed her.

"You have your quirks."

"Yeah but his quirks are enough to get him killed." Argent pointed out.

"I see you've worn out your welcome." Bumble Bee crossed her arms.

"I just got here!" Speedy frowned.

"You make us look so good." Cyborg said.

"I'm not tryin!"

"Come on, guys. We're in my room." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

Kole, Argent & Cheshire followed her to the elevator & down to her room, where Starfire, Raven, Jinx & Terra were waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Titans East greeted Titans West.

Titans West returned the favor.

They all sat down on the floor.

"So what are we doing first?" Argent asked.

"I say we braid each other's hair & talk about what's new in our lives." Kole ran a hand through Starfire's hair.

"I adore that plan!" Starfire clapped.

"Okay, where are the brushes?" Bumble Bee looked around.

Each girl held up a hairbrush.

"Let's do this!" Bumble Bee sat behind Jinx.

"Will this be a big circle?" Terra asked.

"It'll be easier & everyone gets her hair brushed."

The girls maneuvered themselves into a large circle & took down their hair. They started brushing.

"Okay, so spill." Cheshire brushed Argent's hair. "We haven't done this since April when Raven told us she was pregnant. What's up with you hags?"

"Lovely, _Jade_." Bumble Bee raised a brow.

"So you know my real name. Big deal."

"It's a very big deal." Jinx said. "You trust us enough with that sensitive information."

Cheshire lifted a shoulder. "That's not news."

"I think you trusting us _is_ news." Bumble Bee pursed her lips.

"I meant my name isn't news. That happened months ago. It's November."

"Well I have news." Terra took a deep breath. "Garth & I are making plans to be intimate."

The circle looked at her with open mouths. "Shut up!"

She giggled & blushed. "Totally!"

"Whoo!" Bumble Bee whooped. "Pop that cherry, girl!"

The others laughed.

"I can't believe you're giving up your v-card." Jinx was honestly surprised at the geomancer.

"I really love Aqualad & I want to do this." Terra shrugged.

"Well it's fun."

Terra laughed. "I bet! There's a reason you guys do it!"

"You're the last virgin. This seems like something to celebrate." Bumble Bee said. "We need wine. Rae, get brave!"

Raven pursed her lips as the others laughed. "It doesn't work that way."

"Shoot!"

Argent reached over & hit Bumble Bee's arm. "I'm still a virgin!"

They all looked at her in slack-jawed awe. "What?!"

"Yes!" She snapped. "I'm still a virgin!"

"No way!" Jinx sucked in a breath. "I thought you & Hot Spot-!"

"No!" She pouted. "I'm saving myself for him but he isn't biting."

"You can bet he's not saving himself for you." Cheshire rolled her eyes.

Kole hit her. "But you go on all those dates? I thought you were having fun?"

"You can have fun without having sex!" Argent blushed.

"I can't." Jinx admitted.

"Me either." Bumble Bee & Cheshire said in unison.

"But sex is so fun!" Kole yelped.

Starfire blushed. "I enjoy it myself. Abstaining would be incredibly difficult."

Raven shrugged. "I must like it. I don't turn him down."

"So you & the green man are going at it again? Even though you just got caught?" Argent was surprised.

"Not yet. I was just cleared last month & we're so tired from the kids & he's been sick. We don't really have the time."

"So you're going to do it again? When you have time & everything is right?" She pressed.

"Of course. I enjoy intercourse & I love him."

Argent blinked. "Wow. Maybe I need to step it up? Like I said, I'm really just saving myself for Hot Spot. I really wanna do it."

"Then we need to get his attention the old fashioned way." Bumble Bee grinned evilly.

ZZZZZs

"So what's up with you guys?" Changeling asked.

The guys were playing video games as they were wrought to do.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out, training, fighting bad guys." Hot Spot shrugged as he gunned down a rival.

"That's cool." Nightwing said. "We don't do anything different here."

"It's a lot of sameness." Cyborg agreed.

"Yeah but you're homeschooling the kids. That's got to be fun, playing teacher." Aqualad thought it'd be cool to be someone as respected as a teacher.

"It's a lot harder than I thought. I feel bad for my teachers."

"You didn't make it easy on them?"

Cyborg grinned. "Nope!"

"I was teacher's pet." Changeling destroyed a building.

"You?!" They all looked at him in shock.

"Yeah. I was teacher's pet. I brought food I'd help my mom make from home, I sat in the front of the class, I always raised my hand. I was teacher's pet."

"You learn something new…" Jericho signed.

"I saw that, Joe!" He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Nightwing smirked. "I was a terrible student."

"No way!" Speedy denied. "Not Mr. Perfect!"

Nightwing grinned. "I didn't want to sit in school. I just wanted to perform with my parents."

"What do you know? C is the school junkie & 'Wing is the delinquent." Cyborg shook his head with a laugh.

"I think that explains why Charlie does everything you ask of her but Chris just wants to play." Kid Flash smiled.

"He'll get there." Nightwing was sure. "It took me a lot of years to get disciplined."

"Isn't that Batman's fault?" Jericho signed.

"Yes. But I'm at least grateful for the lesson. Life's not all games. You have to sit still & pay attention sometimes."

"Uncle Barry says he has no sense of humor." Kid Flash said.

"He has a sense of humor. It's just creepy."

"& now we know." Hot Spot shuddered.

"The weirdest things make him laugh. & his laugh is creepy. His real one. Not the one he puts on for society."

"He has two laughs?" Changeling shuddered like someone ran their finger down his spine.

"His fake laugh sounds normal. Not like someone faking at all. His real laugh is like steel bending."

"Note to self; never make Batman laugh."

"Don't worry. He rarely laughs for real. I think he knows it's unsettling."

"At least he's self-aware." Cyborg frowned. "Sometimes I wonder about Alan. I tell a joke & he looks like he's thinking over whether it's a good idea to laugh or not. But he doesn't mind laughing _at_ me."

"Clark laughs at everything." Changeling snorted with an eye-roll. "He's so all-American; it makes me glad I'm African."

"It's sickening, isn't it?"

"So much. He's so good-natured. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Kid Flash laughed. "Uncle Barry's like that. He doesn't let anything keep him down."

"Arthur's a mix between Bruce & Alan." Aqualad said. "He's really serious & stern when he wants to be. He's scary intense about things."

"That's Oliver." Speedy snorted. "He's all smiles in public but in private, he's a buzzkill."

"I think I win in the daddy issues department." Jericho signed.

"Oh right. Sorry." Changeling pursed his lips.

"Not your fault. My dad was driven insane & tried to take all of us in with him. My sister & I are free now."

"How is Rose?" Nightwing asked.

"She's doing well. I'm proud of her."

"That's good."

"Okay, I'm dead. I want to play a new game." Hot Spot threw his control next to him.

"Let's play _Sea of Monsters_." Aqualad suggested.

"Yes!" Changeling was pumped. "I will mop the floor with you!"

"I don't think so, Green! I've been playing this game since it came out!"

"If you don't believe me, we can bet on it!"

"You're on! Wait a minute…"

"Nope! No backsies!"

"Darn!"

"What are the stakes?" Cyborg asked.

"If I win, he has to call me King Changeling for life." Changeling smiled smugly.

"For life?!" Aqualad frowned.

Changeling shifted into a chicken & clucked.

"I'm not falling for that!"

Changeling crowed in his face.

Aqualad pushed him. "Fine! But if I win, you have to teach Charlie my real name. It's been more than a year & she still calls me fishy."

Changeling laughed. "No way! That's awesome!"

"No, it's not!"

"Fine. If be some miracle you win, I'll tell her your real name."

"Shake on it." Cyborg sang.

The two shook hands.

"Let's enjoy this, boys!"

ZZZZZs

The girls moved away from Argent with satisfied smiles. Her hair was in giant curls, she had on sparkly grey eyeshadow, red lipstick & a revealing outfit.

"So what's the plan again?" She was nervous.

"Just go upstairs & get a bottle of water." Bumble Bee swore. "It'll work."

Argent tried to soothe the butterflies in her stomach. "Okay, I can do this."

"You got it, girl!"

"& we're going to go with you so you don't chicken out." Jinx gestured to herself & Cheshire.

"I'm not going to chicken out!" Argent felt like chickening out.

"Good." Cheshire smirked. "Then let's go."

"Yeah, fine, let's go." Argent's legs felt like jelly.

The trio marched out of the room & to the elevator. They rode it up & exited it. They walked to the common room doors.

"Go get him!" Jinx pushed Argent through.

Argent stood on the other side of the door, lost as a bear cub.

The guys didn't look up.

She cleared her throat but they still didn't look over. She cleared it again.

Changeling lifted his head & looked over. His eyes widened & he hit Hot Spot's arm.

Hot Spot looked over with a frown. "What's-?" He stopped when he clapped eyes on Argent. "Whoa, little mama! Where are you going dressed like that?!"

"To the kitchen." She tossed her head & walked seductively to the kitchen. She went to the fridge & struck a pose as she opened it.

The guys all whispered for Hot Spot to go over there & talk to her so he did. "Hey, Toni."

"Isaiah." She sang.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So what's up? Really? You don't need all that gunk on your face."

"Are you calling me ugly?" She whipped around.

"What?! No!" He brought his hands up & shook his head.

"Then what are you saying?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked behind him at the guys, who were encouraging him. He turned around to rove his eyes over her form. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"It depends on if you make me a better offer."

Where did this new sassy Argent come from?! He gaped at her. "Do you wanna-? Do you wanna maybe go out?"

"Go out where?"

"To dinner. With me." He threw that in just in case she asked.

"As friends?"

"Ye-" The guys made a bunch of noise until he turned around. They made the signal for no. He turned again. "No. It'll be a date."

Argent turned around & grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She shut the door then came unnaturally close to Hot Spot & kissed his cheek. "I'm wide open."

He gaped.

She sashayed out.

The other guys started whooping & carrying on.

Hot Spot grinned silly. She wanted him.

ZZZZZs

"How'd it go?" Kole asked as soon as the missing trio made it back.

"She did it!" Jinx was impressed.

"She def. had him begging." Cheshire grinned.

"We must do the day of spa so as to prepare our friend for her date." Starfire gushed.

"How did you know he was going to ask me on a date?" Argent asked Bumble Bee.

"I knows boys." The nineteen year old rubbed her nails against her night shirt.

"Well let's get to work! I gotta boy to impress!"

ZZZZZs

"Raven?" Kole asked.

"Yes?" Raven breathed deeply. She was now used to sleeping next to another person but she wished it was Changeling instead of sweet smelling Starfire.

"Did it hurt to give birth?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"It's too late for me to have a surrogate, isn't it?"

Raven frowned. She was half asleep so maybe that was why that didn't make sense. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Yeah, it's too late." Raven laid still for nearly a whole minute before it registered. She sat up. "You're pregnant?!"

A few of the girls woke up. "What's going on?"

"You're pregnant?!" Raven repeated.

All of the girls woke up at that. "Who's pregnant?!"

Kole sat up. "Me."

"No freakin way!" Jinx's mouth was open.

Kole rubbed her softly rounded stomach. "I just haven't popped yet."

"You can't be pregnant!" Cheshire gaped.

"I am."

"How far along are you?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Five months."

"Five months?!" They all shouted.

Kole blinked. "Don't yell at me. I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Argent was hurt.

"At first we didn't know. We just found out right before the baby shower. That's why the guys showed up. JoJo wanted to go to one so he'd know what to do for me & he didn't want to be the only guy so he asked the others."

"We knew you two were acting funny at the shower!" Bumble Bee wrapped her arms around her knees.

"It blew us away." Kole shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us after the shower?" Terra asked.

"Bas was just born. We didn't want to take away from that."

"Sebastian is three months old." Raven accused.

"We wanted to tell you guys. Just all at once."

"Why didn't you spill at the party last week?" Bumble Bee wanted to know.

"It was just a big crush." Kole shrugged. "We agreed we'd tell people when we were comfortable & not a moment before."

"& you're comfortable now?!"

"You're my very best friends. I wanted to share it with you." Kole looked down.

"I for one am very excited for you." Starfire spoke up.

"Thanks, Star." Kole smiled.

"I'm happy for you, too." Argent wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Another baby." Raven shook her head with a rueful half smile. "Do you know what it is?"

"Boy." Kole grinned happily. "We're naming him Joseph Anthony Wilson Jr."

"I love the name Anthony!" Bumble Bee gasped.

Kole beamed. "So am I forgiven for not telling?"

"Of course!" Terra chirped. "Just let us know what we can do to make you more comfortable."

"For one thing, she needs to get off the floor." Bumble Bee said.

"Come slumber next to us." Starfire pulled the covers back.

Kole got off the floor & slid into the bed. "Thanks, Star."

Starfire tucked her in & laid down. "Are you the comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm comfortable."

"Let's get some sleep." Bumble Bee yawned. "We can talk about this is the morning."

"Goodnight, guys." Kole whispered softly.

"Goodnight." They whispered back near silently.

Kole made herself comfortable. She was truly happy. She had a good life, a great man, terrific friends & a sweet baby boy on the way. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
